More than mets the eye
by BroadwayyBelter
Summary: Chapter 2 is now up and I still don't have reviews!  Someone read and review this please....I'm no good at summaries, you'll just have to read it and find out....Oh and Btw this is NOT a Gelphie or anything like that. jeez.
1. Avaric

Nessarose had never met Avaric before but from what she had heard about him she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. She defiantly was a bit worried when she heard that she and Avaric had been paired up to share a carriage on the way to the field trip to a river. The trip was going to take at least 4 hours.

As Elphaba helped Nessarose into the carriage that day Avaric just kept a cold stare making Nessarose uncomfortable and quite embarrassed. Once she was seated across from him so looked down at her hands folded on her lap. She was still wearing her knitted gloves, which protected her hands from the effects of constant wheeling. They were her blue ones to match her Shiz uniform. She had a pair in every color. She didn't look up to see if Avaric was still watching her but she was pretty sure he was. She wondered if she should say something, perhaps just introduce herself. Anything to make the situation less awkward.

The carriage started moving with a jolt, sending on of her books to the floor. Nessa blushed and hurriedly picked it up. She wondered is she should pretend to read it or just continue to sit there unmoving.

"Hey"

Avaric's voice startled her and she noticeably jumped. Avaric chuckled at this display.

"How long did you plan on ignoring me for?" His tone was playful, not threatening.

"Um..what?"

"You heard me." Nessa was pretty embarrassed by this.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm just a little bit shy."

"Alright "a little but shy" do you have a name?"

"Uh… Nessarose."

Avaric grinned, "Avaric"

"Pleased to met you" Nessa said reaching out her hand. Avaric raised his eyebrows but shook her hand anyways. He was not used to these types of introductions, who still shook hands anyways?

"So, you're friends with that green girl?"

"I guess."

"Well she helped you get into the carriage… but I guess anyone would've."

"I'm not quite sure _anyone _would have."

"Hah, ok." Nessarose narrowed her eyes at this. "Well I guess it's cool to hang out with green people."

"Yeah, almost as cool as hanging out with stupid people." Nessa said, a bit cross.

"Easy tiger." Nessa realized that there wasn't much Avaric took seriously. He was clearly amused by all this.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No. How about you?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." He said smirking at his own stupid "wit" Nessa put on her little angry face. "Ok kidding, but I am single." Nessa just nodded. "Huh, I like you kiddo."

"Really." She said flatly.

"Yup. You're chill."

"Thanks I guess."

Avaric glanced down at Nessa's braced legs. Before that he has forgotten all about her disability. Man it would suck to be in a wheelchair, he thought thinking of all the crazy stuff he wouldn't be able to do. Plus it would totally ruin his image. He thought about if he should bring it up or not. Rarely did he ever think before he spoke.

"Those things hurt?" he said pointing to one of the braces.

Nessa looked up at him. "Yeah, a little."

"Well we're just gonna be sitting here for awhile, why don't you take um off?"

He had a point. "Ok." She said, undoing the latches and setting the braces next to her.

"You're still wearing your gloves too."

"Yeah, you're right." Nessa slipped them off.

"Better huh?"

"Yup." She said, flashing a quick smile. Of course she wondered if Avaric wanted to ask her anything, people often were afraid to but Nessa was always more than happy to answer any questions.

"Would you like to ask me something?"

"Nope." Nessa pursed her lips and rolled her eyes up as if annoyed. Avaric gave in. "Alright fine." He quickly thought of a question. "What's wrong with you?"

Nessa laughed out loud at his odd response at which Avaric began laughing too.

"Well, it's not often I get asked _that_!

"You've never met me before."

"True. Alright since you want to know what is "wrong with me" I'll tell you… I was born too early. My legs were twisted and therefore were never strong enough to be of much use to me."

Avaric puckered his lips. "You should lie and make up a better story."

Nessa raised her eyebrows, amused. "If you help me think of one I'll start telling it to people."

"Ok I'll get back to you on that." Nessa smiled, Avaric really seemed to have that effect on people.

Suddenly the carriage stopped Avaric stuck his head out the window to she their teacher Mrs. Fledge. "Hey, what's going on?" he yelled.

Mrs. Fledge began speaking into the mega phone she was holding.

"Students: Anyone who wishes to sit with someone else may make those adjustments now. You have ten minutes."

Nessa and Avaric looked at each other but said nothing. Both wondering if they would remain seated together. Elphaba then approached the left side of the carriage to speak to Nessa through the window.

"Hi Elphaba!"

"Thoughtyoutwoweren'tfriends." Avaric muttered. Nessarose ignored him knowing (or at least hoping) Elphaba didn't hear him.

"How are you doing Nessa?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Well, Boq's not the most interesting person in the world but he's more tolerable than some." Nessa giggled.

"Are you trading seats with anyone? I'm sure I could get Boq to trade with you if you'd like."

Nessa glanced over to Avaric who was talking with Fiyero out the opposite window.

"Naw man, I'll stay with her and you can stay with your girl Galinda." Avaric said.

"Alright catch cha later." Fiyero said, giving Avaric knuckles and returning to his carriage.

"Students you have two minutes left!" announced Mrs. Fledge.

"Ok Elphie, I guess we're staying. See you later." She gave Elphaba a quick hug.

"Alright Nessie, goodbye."

"Aww, Elphie and Nessie!" Avaric said after Elphaba left.

"Shut up."

"You know you could have just said you were friends."

"We're sisters." Avaric's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow."

"I know, we're pretty messed up, huh?" Avaric shook his head.

"Nessa, you are not messed up at all." Nessa thought that was so sweet of him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So… you said you were single.. I thought you were going of with Shenshen. Or was it Pfannee?"

"I used to be dating them."

"What happened?"

"They were way to airheaded for me."

"I didn't think you would have a problem with that."

"Well I just want a girl who can think for herself. I'm pretty sure those two are sharing a brain. Plus they are mega Fiyero groupies… Yeah he's my best friend but I'm not gonna share with him!

"Well that's good… Ya know, I always thought that you and Fiyero shared a brain too…"

"Hah, as if! I'm way funnier than him. Sure he's richer but I have all the charm, brains and wit."

"Not lacking in confidence either."

"Yeah, but neither is Fiyero."

Point taken. "What do you think of his girlfriend Galinda?"

"I've dated better." He said shrugging it off.

"Is she nice."

"Yeah, but she can get to btchy and she's always in the dumbest arguments with other chicks. She's a good girlfriend though. I think she might actually love Fiyero."

"So you're happy for him?"

"Yeah."

**What do you think? Should I keep this a one shot or keep it going? Any advice for me? Thanks **

**Makenna **


	2. Enter Galinda

Nessarose felt a nudge. "Nessa wake up." She ignored it. "Wake up, we're here!"

"What?"

"You heard me, we're here!" Nessa gave in an opened her eyes. She saw Avaric standing over her and sat up.

"I fell asleep."

"Duh!" Nessarose felt so lifeless next to the ever energetic Avaric. Avaric jumped out the the carriage, "Come on!" Nessa narrowed her eyes. "Oops. I forgot." And he actually had forgotten; again. He ran off. Nessa hoped he was going to fetch her chair. Sure enough he had. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes please." Nessa said politely. He leaned over her letting her put her arms around his neck. She breathed in and was surprised how good he smelled. He was pretty muscular; picking her up seemed effortless. He set her down gently, as if she was a rag doll. He was the only man to pick her up thus far, other than her father.

She immediately began to search for Elphaba, just as Avaric started looking for Fiyero. Her sister spotted her first and waved then ran over to her. They started talking while they waited for directions.

"Everyone listen up." It was Mrs. Fledge. "You will all be working in pairs on your river labs. I've devised a game in order to decide these plans." Various students began talking but she continued. "If you're birthday fall between the months of January and June please sit down." Fortunately for Nessa her birthday was in May. But either way she disagreed with this method (for obvious reasons). "That leaves July through December birthdays standing. The students currently standing are to pick their partners from those who are seated."

Nessarose noticed that she, Elphaba and Avaric were all sitting while Fiyero, Galinda and Boq were not. She hoped that Boq would pick her. Fiyero picked Avaric, which wasn't a surprise to anyone (though everyone doubted they would get any work done. Then Boq chose Elphaba, whom he had befriended prior to the trip. Nessarose was surprised when Galinda picked her. She thought she would go for one of her bimbettes.

Nessarose was content with the partnering, Galinda seemed interesting if not smart and Nessa needed a few popularity points. She watched as Galinda bounced all around like a bunny.

"This is gonna be so fun, huh Nessa!"

"Yeah definitely." Nessa wasn't sure Galinda would get the sarcasm…she didn't.

"You're smart right?"

"Yeah." Nessa said. She was confident in her intelligence but she knew regretfully she was not as smart as Elphaba.

"Good!" Galinda said in an incredibly high pitched tone. "I'm so glad my birthday is in July, do you know why?"

"No, why?" Nessa said playing along.

"Because if it was before July I would've had to sit on the ground and my skirt would be ruined!"

"Well it is a cute skirt." Nessa said instead of using any of the sarcastic remarks she was thinking of."

"Thank you!"

:"Do you think we should start the lab now?" Even though either way she was going to start.

"Sure. What do we do first?" Nessa was obviously going to be the brains of this operation.

"First you put the thermometer in the water then tell me what it says."

Galinda did so carefully. "55. Way to cold to go swimming!" Nessa wrote it down, ignoring the swimming comment. "Now what?"

"Now you measure the water speed."

"Wait. How come you aren't gonna do this?"

"Galinda hunny I can't." _Does this girl ever use logic?_

"That's one thing you and Elphaba have in common! You both dislike water!"

"No..." Nessarose said in the "are you really that stupid?" tone of voice. Galinda cocked her head to one side like a confused puppy. Nessa rolled her eyes. "I can't reach down far enough to touch the river."

She considered saying. "See.. this is a wheelchair… can't reach…" but decided Galinda would be able to comprehend without a visual.

"Ohhh.. ok!"

Nessarose managed to finish the lab without pushing Galinda in.

"Good job." Nessarose said to Galinda when they were finished. Even though Galinda hadn't done anything that required thinking. All she did was take directions from Nessarose… but at least she did that right.

"Thanks! You know, you and me..."

"You and _I_" Nessa corrected.

"Should hang out sometime. You should sit at my table at lunch tomorrow."

_Wow._ This was one opportunity Nessa couldn't refuse. "Alright cool." Nessa said hiding her excitement.

As everyone was getting redy to leave Fiyero ran over to Galinda and Nessa. 

"Galinda sweetie... Avaric and I are gonna ride home together ok?"

"Ok...um sure.. alright." Galinda was clearly disappointed. Fiyero didn't notice and ran off. "Bye dearest, see you later!"

Galinda looked so sad Nessa thought. "Don't worry Galinda, you can ride home with me." Nessa said knowing she needed a new partner as well.

"Ok, thanks!" And just like that the blonde was happy again.

Once in the carriage Nessa knew Galinda would talk about boys and fashion the whole way home and she was right.

"So have you met my boyfriend yet?"

"No, but I've seen him around."

"Oh yeah… you'll get to meet him tomorrow at lunch."

"Can't wait." Though Nessa didn't really like meeting new people it was worth a shot.

"Do _you _have a boyfriend?

"Nope, haven't yet."

"Oh my goodness. Really?! But you're so pretty!"

"Thanks."

"It's true. Stick with me and you can have any guy you want fall for you." Nessa believe it, this was Galinda after all. "Hey since we have nothing else to do how about I do your hair and makeup!"

"Uh. Ok." Ok so she was a bit unsure of this. How bad could it be?

"First the hair." Galinda said whipping out a straightener. _How was this gonna work?_ She wondered. _Solar powered? No freakin' way!_ Glinda went to work, after about 20 minutes she was done.

"You really need some layers to frame that pretty face." She dug out a pair of sissors from her purse.

"You're cutting my hair?! No way!"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing." _Well she did have the highest grade in cosmetology class.._

"Alright.." Nessa said reluctantly.

Nessa immediately shut her eyes. She couldn't watch her hair fall to the floor. That would be much to scary….

"I think you can open your eyes now."

"Are you done?"

"Yup. It looks awesome. I'm good." Galinda said looking completely satisfied with her work.

"Lemme see!!" Nessa bounced not unlike Galinda.

"Nuh uh uh. I have to do your makeup before I let you look."

"Ugh. Fine." Nessa was a bit disappointed at this.

Galinda pulled out her huge makeup kit and went to time. The whole time Nessa didn't move a muscle, afraid to have an eye poked out or something. After what seemed like forever Galinda was finished. "Ready to see?"

"Yes already!"

Galinda handed over her mirror. Nessa looked into it an gasped. She was speechless. She looked like an entirely new person. She handed the mirror back without saying anything, still in shock.

Galinda smiled. "You're welcome." 


End file.
